CODE LYOKO: DREAM OF A LIFE
by escritoralove
Summary: Tras mucho tiempo sin verse y teniendo vidas independientes una nueva amenaza les une. ¿Seguirá la amistad intacta? ¿Los romances reurgirán?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Vida de trabajadores

Tokio, una cantidad de gente desmesurada yendo a todas partes corriendo. Tenía que admitirlo, me habia acostumbrado a vivir en Kadic, donde no habia tanta gente ni tanto bullicio. Pero tras 4 años me habia acostumbrado.

Tras terminar el instituto, busque universidades en Francia y mande una solicitud a una universidad de medicina que mi abuela me habia propuesto. No queria irme pero me dijeron que tenía posibilidades de entrar y, hice el examen.

Oi el pitido del metro y corrí para entrar, no queria llegar tarde al trabajo. Entraba a las siete y salia de casa a las cinco y media, pues tenía que coger muchos trenes para llegar, vivía lejos. No me podia permitir un apartamento en el centro de Tokio y por donde habia conseguido el piso no habia trabajo como enfermera. Una cosa que odiaba de Japon, la cantidad de gente que habia en el tren en hora punta, era estresante. A la hora de salir iba dando pequeños codazos una parada antes, para poder llegar a tiempo a la puerta. Los primeros dias me pase de la parada y tuve que coger otro tren y volver a la estación, lo que me hacía llegar tarde.

Llegue a la puerta y Sali junto a un montón de gente más.

Sali a la calle y cogi un autobús, por suerte no estaba abarrotado, ibamos un poco justos de espacio pero no apretados.

Llegue a la entrada justo a tiempo y me cambie en mi uniforme y puse mi tarjeta colgando de mi cuello "Enfermera Ishiyama" Hoy me tocaba la planta de los niños y, probablemente, era la mejor.

"Estúpido tráfico" Daba igual a la hora que salieras, siempre habia tráfico. A pesar de llevar en Berlín tres años, seguía odiando cada segundo que me tiraba en el tráfico.

Podria haberme quedado en Kadic, pero mi padre decidió que era hora de que volviera a mi Alemania natal y aprender a llevar la empresa familiar. Empresa dijo mi padre pero en realidad era una multinacional que manejaba unas cifras enormes.

Vi al coche de delante moverse y avance. Parecia que el atasco habia acabado y el trafico fluía rápidamente. Mire la hora, parecía que iba a llegar a tiempo. Vi que nos parábamos otra vez. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás, no tenía que haber dicho nada, era gafe. Mande un mensaje a mi padre. "Papa, no sé si voy a llegar a tiempo, hay un atasco terrible" Suspire. Me acorde del tráfico fluido de Cadi, últimamente me acordaba mucho. Sentia que queria volver alli, pero ahora que por fin mi familia era feliz. Mama estaba eufórica de tenerme cerca y papa me prestaba atencion, pero a cambio me tuve que despedir de mis amigos y del amor de mi vida. Ahora tenía una novia pero era mi padre el que nos habia presentado y al principio fui bastante frio pero ahora la queria mucho. Oi el tono de los Subsonics y la persona que me llamaba era Miranda

-Hola cariño-dijo contenta

-Hola

-Estas molesto por algo ¿Qué es?-no sabía que habia sonado molesto

-Estoy en un tráfico terrible, y tú que tal

-En casa, limpiando

-¿Tu limpiando? ¿Y las asistentas?

-Hoy es su dia libre cariño

-Si es verdad-vi que los coches se movían-Cariño los coches se mueven, nos vemos.

Tras tanto tiempo en el atasco conseguí salir de alli y llegue al edificio de mi empresa. Me apresure en entrar, con suerte mi padre no me mataba.

Oi el despertador pero lo ignore. Tras lo que a mí me parecieron 5 minutos decidi levantarme. Mire el despertador ¡las nueve! Tenía que entrar a mi trabajo a las siete. El jefe me llamo

-Della Robbia, ¿Dónde te has metido?

-Em, me he quedado dormido

-Es la quinta vez en un mes, sabes que, quedate dormido porque ¡estas despedido!

-No, señor por favor-oi los tonos que indicaban que acababa de colgarme.

Era el quinto trabajo del que me despedían este año. Me habia licenciado en empresariales, pero luego hice un curso de cinematografía que era lo que me gustaba de verdad. Aun me acordaba de los cortos que hacía en Kadic sobre Sissi, me encantaba hacerlos.

Oi las llaves en la cerradura, me escondí debajo de la cama. Oi pasos e intente encogerme lo máximo posible. Vi sus manoletinas pasar y aguante la respiración.

-Della Robbia sal de debajo de la cama no tienes cinco años.-Vi su cara delante mía

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-dije saliendo de debajo de la cama

-Dos cosas-me miro con esa mirada de superioridad que tanto odiaba cuando la usaba conmigo-a) la cama está caliente b) el telefono está en la cama.

-Te odio, Sissi

-¿Te han despedido?

-Si-me tire en la cama

-Te dije que en Roma no ibas a tener ninguna oportunidad. Nos teniamos que haber quedado en…

-Sissi, ahora no, vale

-Lo siento-se tumbó a mi lado-tranquilo, ya encontraremos algo. Pediré más horas en el supermercado

-Sissi, siento que tengas que pasar por esto

-Odd, estamos juntos en esto, ¿vale?-me beso

-Sí, te quiero.

-Por dios-grito Jeremie aporreando el claxon

-Jeremie tranquilízate-dije entre risas mientras miraba el movil

-Ni tranquilízate ni leches, llevamos media hora aquí y nos hemos movidos dos centímetros. No vamos a llegar.

-Jeremie, te estresas por nada, llamo y nos lo pasan a otro dia o que nos lo dejen sin dia y ya vamos cuando queramos-le bese en la mejilla.

Ahora que vivíamos en pleno centro de Paris los viajes a cualquier lado eran eternos, no teniamos que habernos mudado pero Jeremie insistía en que me vendría bien un cambio de aires, pero eso decia el.

Odiaba el centro, siempre habia gente, todo era caro y habia trafico siempre. Y todo eso ponía a Jeremie de los nervios y lo acababa pagando yo. Creo que dijo lo de mudarnos porque todos se habian ido de Francia y el sabía que eso me afectaría, eran la única familia que me quedaban. Solo esperaba verlos pronto.

**¿Cortito? Lo sé pero intentare que el siguiente capítulo sea más largo y mejor. Si tenéis algo que decirme sobre la historia podéis decírmelo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: El aviso

Paris Francia, casa Belpois

Estabamos en el salon sentados. Yo miraba la tele y Jeremie estaba con el ordenador. Cuando estaba asi me recodaba a cuando luchábamos contra XANA. No podia evitar acordarme de todos y me ponía muy triste no poder verles cuando yo queria. Mi mejor amiga estaba en la otra punta del mundo, literalmente. Jeremie intentaba que yo estuviera siempre contenta, pero a veces necesitaba el consejo de una amiga. Desde que nos separamos no fui capaz de hacer una nueva mejor amiga, senti que la traicionaba. "Ding-dong" Corrí a la puerta.

-Hola, vengo para darle esta carta a Aelita Stones

-Si soy yo-ya nadie utilizaba ese apellido, excepto los más cercanos. Para los demas era Aelita Belpois. Le firme con mi antigua firma y me entrego dos sobres.

-He visto el letrero e imagino que podra dárselo a Jeremie Belpois

-Claro, gracias adios-Cerre la puerta y me dirigi al salon abriendo mi sobre.

-¿Quién era?

-Un cartero, toma-le tendi la carta y me sente a su lado. Lo abri y…

Tokio Japon, piso Ishiyama

Tras trabajar todo el dia y estar de pie me duche. Necesitaba relajarme un poco. No me tire mucho tiempo debajo de ella, necesitaba arreglar papeles. Me puse una toalla alrededor del pelo. ¿Dónde deje el secador? Busque por todos los armarios del baño, juraría que estaba ahí. Oi la puerta. Baje las escaleras corriendo con la toalla alrededor del pelo.

-¿Si?

-Hola, venia por la señorita Ishiyama

-Soy yo.

-Tome-me tendio un sobre-necesito que me firme esto-le firme donde me indico y me dio el sobre

-Que tenga un buen dia-me deseo

-Igualmente-cerré la puerta y abri el sobre, no me lo podia creer.

Roma Italia, piso Della Robbia

-Sissi, dime dónde has puesto el pastel

-No que te lo comes

-Porfi, solo un poquito chiquitito-la suplique abrazándola

-No-decidi cogerla en volandas.

-No soy un saco, bájame, no te lo voy a decir-la puerta sono y fui con ella en volandas y abri

-Hola

-Hola-se rio al ver a Sissi-traigo un sobre para el señor Della Robbia…

-Soy yo-le firme y me lo dio

-Y para la señorita Elisabeth Delmas-me di la vuelta y asi Sissi quedaba de cara a la cartera

-Soy yo-firmo y le dieron el sobre

-Adios, que tengan un buen dia

-Igualmente-dijimos los dos

-Me has hecho pasar vergüenza delante de la cartera

-Da igual, no te preocupes.

La baje y abrimos la carta

-Oh no…-dije

-Siii-grito ella y me abrazo

Berlín Alemania, casa Stern.

-Miranda, no tiene ninguna gracia que me tires agua cada vez que riego el jardín

La oi reírse y oi la puerta. Supuse que ella iría a abrir asi que subi a cambiarme la camiseta. Me habia empapado. Oi la puerta cerrarse otra vez y a Miranda subiendo las escaleras. Entro y me tendio un sobre. Me sente en la cama y ella se quedó de pie enfrente mía

-Cariño, puedes sentarte y verlo, no muerdo-se rio y se sento a mi lado. Apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro y abri el sobre. Venía en francés asi que lo leí en alto, Miranda no sabía leer francés, solo sabía hablarlo.

-Señor Stern estamos deleitados de invitarle a pasar un tiempo en Kadic Francia, en una reunión de alumnos. Puede acudir con una persona como acompañante. Le esperamos.-dentro del sobre habia dos billetes con destino a Paris.

-¿Te vienes conmigo?-le pedí

-Mmm supongo-se encogió de hombros

-Pues entonces me llevo a tu hermana modelo

-No, voy yo-me encantaba ponerla celosa. La bese

-Claro que ibas a venir tú, no pensaba dejarte aquí.

Casa Belpois

-Jeremie, volvemos a Kadic-le abrace, por fin iba a poder ver a mis amigos otra vez

-Sí, pero no te emociones mucho, puede que hayan cambiado

-Siempre me desilusionas-me fui a la cocina enfurruñada como diria el.

-Aelita-senti que venía detrás de mí-cariño no queria decir eso, solo que no imagines que todo va a ser como antes porque puede que no.

-Ya lo sé…-me beso

-¿Cuándo tenemos que estar alli?

-El 25, o sea en una semana

-Tenemos tiempo de planearlo todo

-Siempre igual-le manche la nariz de chocolate de la tarta que teniamos en casa.

-Ya empezamos-corrí gritando como una adolescente, me amenazaba con un bote de nata en spray.

Piso Della Robbia

-Vamos a Kadic, asi podre ver a papa

-No quiero ir a ver a tu padre

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me seguirá viendo como el tonto y bromista estudiante de Kadic

-No-me toco la nariz-ahora serás el tonto y bromista novio de su hija

-Como que lo arreglas mucho-me eche atrás apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofa

-Pero podrás ver a tus amigos

-Eso es verdad, no habia pensado en eso

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-A ver, es el 25 y de Roma a Paris son dos horas de vuelo aproximadamente. Con que salgamos de aquí el 24 nos vale y sobra.

-Vale

-¿Y la tarta?

-Uhg-se fue al baño

-¿Qué?-no la entendia

Piso Ishiyama

De vuelta a Francia, quien iba a pensarlo, tendría que buscar cuando salir. A ver de Tokio a Paris son más o menos 5 horas si voy directa… tendrá que salir el 23 por si acaso. Ya sabía lo que era llegar tarde por culpa de un retraso o el mal tiempo. Odiaba llegar tarde a los sitios. Me levante y fui a por un batido. Vi el sacador en la nevera ¿Qué narices hacia alli?

Me sente con el batido en la mano y mire la tele. Habia una pelicula de amor y automaticamente me acorde de Ulrich. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de él… Sonrei como una tonta. Me quite esa idea de la cabeza, solo erámos amigos y seguro que tenía novia. Mejor me iba a acostar, esos pensamientos no me iban a hacer ningún bien y lo sabía.

Casa Stern

-Buenos dias amor-me beso en los labios

-Buenos dias-mire la hora, las diez de la mañana un sábado. Estaba agotado, ayer no dormi nada bien. Me acorde de Yumi y me sentia mal por hacerlo, ahora estaba con Miranda y ella seguro que estaba con otro. Me levante y fui al baño. Anoche estuve mirando álbumes de fotos de cuando iba al instituto. Sobre todo habia fotos mías y de Yumi del instituto y de hace un tiempo, seguro que no habia cambiado nada. Sali del baño y encontré a Miranda en la cama con algo en las manos.

-Ulrich, ¿quién es esta?-me enseño una foto de Yumi y yo cuando Jeremie y Aelita se casaron, ella me besaba la mejilla y yo sonreía mientras tomaba la foto

-Mi mejor amiga Yumi

-¿Por qué te está besando la mejilla?

-Miranda esa boda fue antes de que saliéramos y nosotros tenemos una buena relacion de amigos. Estabamos de broma y no sé qué hago dándote explicaciones si aún no saliamos-le quite las fotos de la mano y fui al despacho. Cerre la puerta y las ordene. Vi la primera foto que Yumi y yo nos hicimos, que enamorado estaba de ella y que imbécil fui por no haberla pedido salir. Miranda llamo a la puerta

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento mucho, es solo que no sé nada de tu vida y me pone nerviosa-la abrace.

-Ya la conocerás cuando lleguemos alli-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti.

**Gracias por leer la historia y respecto al review**

**Coderiel: Me alegra que te guste y se que no te gusta Miranda pero es lo que hay ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Vuelos

23 DE JULIO TOKIO JAPON

Era hora de irme para coger el vuelo rumbo a Francia. Si digo la verdad me da un poco de miedo volver, ¿y si la relacion con ellos no es igual? Seré tonta, obvio que no iba a ser igual pero al menos esperaba que fuera buena. Cogi mis dos maletas y las baje a la entrada. Era hora de vestirme. Abri el armario y saque el conjunto de la percha. Consistía de una camiseta de tirantes con escote en pico roja y una chaqueta negra encima. Luego unos pantalones pitillo negros y me puse unos tacones negros. Me peine y me puse unos pendientes de aro plateados, me eche un poco de sombra, me hice la raya y puse un poquito de brillo de labios, coji el bolso de encima de la cama y me lo colgue al hombro. Ya me habia asegurado de que todo estuviera bien cerrado asi que saque las maletas y cerré la puerta. Suerte que llevaba solo dos maletas, pero eran de las grandes. Las meti en el coche y me dispuse a arrancar. Eche una última mirada a mi casa y arranque. Llegue al aeropuerto una media hora despues, me colgue el bolso al hombro y saque las maletas. Un amigo de mi abuela lo llevaría a su casa para que no le pasara nada mientras yo no estaba alli. Cargue con las maletas hasta la puerta 10. En el letrero ponía que quedaban diez minutos porque se habia adelantado. Corrí con las dos maletas a la cola que habia para entrar. Aun no habia llegado y ya habia una gran cola enfrente. Empezaron a atender a los clientes cinco minutos despues de que el avión aterrizara, avance bastante rapido y le di mi billete a la azafata. Entramos al avión y busque el asiento 40. Estaba al lado de la ventana. Me sente y me abroche el cinturon. Ya faltaba menos para llegar. Mire la hora eran las 12 de la noche, no sé porque pero me habia tocado un vuelo nocturno. Me acomode y me dispuse a dormir. Eran como mínimo 5 horas de vuelo asi que si podia me las iba a pasar durmiendo, si me despertaba llevaba un libro en el bolso y una libreta para dibujar. Eso lo solía hacer de niña pero de adolescente me aficione y todavía seguía haciéndolo.

Me desperté porque anunciaron que ya eran las tres de la mañana pero que el avión tenía que parar a repostar asi que llegaríamos más tarde. Menos mal que Sali antes de tiempo sino no llegaba. Saque mi libro y me puse a leer. Me quedaba un largo trecho todavía.

24 DE JULIO ROMA ITALIA

-Sissi, vamos que no llegamos.

-Voy.

Salimos corriendo del autobús cada uno con una maleta y llegamos justo cuando quedaban dos personas por entrar. Le entregue los billetes a la azafata y busque nuestros asientos. Teniamos el 18 y 19 que estaban en el medio del avión. Nos sentamos y por fin respiramos tranquilos. Eran las seis de la mañana y tendríamos que haber salido de casa a las 5 pero no sono el despertador y llegamos de milagro. El autobús llego justo cuando acabábamos de llegar a la parada asi que no nos tuvimos que preocupar de eso. Pero luego el autobús tuvo que dar un rodeo al encontrarse una carretera cortada y llegamos al aeropuerto a las 6 en punto.

Mire a Sissi y ella me sonrio con esa sonrisa que iluminaba mis dias. Solo esperaba que mis amigos no la trataran mal.

-Cariño llegaremos sobre las ocho de la mañana a Paris ¿no?

-Si

-Entonces podríamos dejar las maletas y desayunar por alli y visitarlo

-Lo que tú quieras amor

-Guay

Nos quedamos en silencio. Anunciaron que nos abrocháramos los cinturones, ibamos a despegar. Vi a Sissi y tenía una arruga de preocupación en el entrecejo. Sabía que era de preocupación porque siempre hacia lo mismo inconscientemente.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Nada

-Dímelo

-Vale-me miro-me preocupa no gustarle a tus amigos

-Cariño-le coji la barbilla-les gustaras por la simple razón de que ya no eres una niña mimada y caprichosa, has cambiado y a mí me gustas asi que no tienes que preocuparte de nada ¿vale?-asintió y le di un beso en los labios. Se recostó en mi hombro y yo apoye la cabeza en su coronilla.

Un hombre empezo a hacer sonidos raros mientras dormía, todo el avión se rio y nosotros no fuimos la excepción.

24 DE JULIO BERLIN ALEMANIA

Estabamos sentados en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo. A Miranda parecía que se le habian pasado los celos. Estabamos frente al cartel de llegadas y nuestro vuelo ya habia llegado. Fuimos a la puerta correspondiente y esperamos nuestro turno. Le di los billetes a la azafata y fuimos al avión. Nos sentamos en los primeros asientos juntos y Miranda no soltó mi mano.

-¿Te dan miedo los aviones?

-Sí y las alturas

Me acorde del ataque de los lobos, ahí me di cuenta de que tenía que perder el miedo y Yumi me ayudo… En los últimos dias no paraba de acordarme de Yumi y eso que habian sido casi tres años sin verla ni acordarme de ella.

-Cariño, cuéntame algo de tus amigos-me pidió

-Vale. Mmm Odd es el más bromista y loco del grupo, somos como hermanos. En Kadic compartíamos cuarto y siempre estábamos chinchándonos pero si lo pasábamos mal o teniamos algún problema siempre estábamos ahí para el otro. Jeremie era el más reservado de todos y era un genio, estoy seguro de que lo sigue siendo. Siempre puedes contar con él para problemas serios, seguro que tiene una respuesta. Aelita es la princesa del grupo, la más pequeña. Esta locamente enamorada de Jeremie y el de ella. Se casaron hace tres años más o menos y son almas gemelas-intente no hablar de Yumi

-¿Y la china de la foto?

-Es japonesa y se llama Yumi. Ella es una chica muy seria al principio pero cuando la conoces es…-estaba pensando un adjetivo que no pusiera celosa a Miranda pero que hiciera justicia a Yumi-la mejor persona que puedas conocer. Ella comparte mi afición por las artes marciales, y de hecho nos conocimos gracias a ellas. Ella siempre me apoyo con todo e hizo que amara el futbol.

-Parece muy buena chica

-Si lo es, ya la conocerás.

Eso me hizo pensar que podríamos tener problemas.

-¿Cuántas horas de vuelo son?

-Unas dos horas.

-Voy a dormir-se apoyó en mi hombro. Era una buena idea ya que eran las seis de la mañana.

24 DE JULIO PARIS FRANCIA

-Jeremie, bajas de una vez-supuestamente ibamos a salir a las ocho rumbo a Kadic pero mi querido marido se queria llevar cada cable de la casa.

-No encuentro el cable

-Está en el maletín

-Es verdad

Nos sentamos en el coche y nos pusimos en marcha a Kadic. No ibamos a tardar mucho, pero queria visitar la Hermitage y ver si seguía como la dejamos yo y Jeremie. Antes vivíamos alli, pero cuando todos se fueron nos mudamos. Aparte queria ir a dar una vuelta por Kadic.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Mucho y tú

-Más que nervioso con ganas de verlos a todos de una vez.

-Si es verdad…

VUELO ROMA-PARIS

-Abróchense los cinturones vamos a despegar-dijo la azafata. Mire la hora, eran las siete y media. Habíamos llegado con adelanto, parecía que el piloto le habia metido caña al avión.

Sissi me apreto la mano cuando sentimos el despegue.

-Tranquila, ahora nos vamos a tomar algo a alguna cafetería que haya por alli.

-Si.

Tras despegar salimos al aeropuerto en dirección a las maletas. Tardaron dos minutos cronometrados en salir y cogimos un taxi en dirección Kadic. Daríamos vueltas hasta que anocheciera cargando con las maletas. Me negaba a ver al señor Delmas antes de tiempo si podia evitarlo.

VUELO TOKIO-PARIS

-Anunciamos que ya va a aterrizar el avión, abróchense los cinturones-guarde el libro en el bolso y me abroche el cinturon. Ya era hora. Eran las ocho y tendría que haber llegado a las tres de la madrugada. Primero aterrizamos porque no habia combustible, pero no habia pistas libres asi que dimos vueltas al aeropuerto para encontrar una. Luego el combustible no llegaba, tardo una hora. Ya eran las cuatro y media. Una rueda se pinchó y tenian que encontrar la de repuesto, otra hora y media más. Ya eran las seis. Luego por fin despegamos y aun nos quedaron dos horas de vuelo. Un pájaro estaba en el motor y eso hizo que fuéramos más lentos, una odisea la que montaron. Me baje del avión y fui a por mis maletas. Llegaron al instante y me fui en taxi dirección Kadic.

VUELO BERLIN-PARIS

Habíamos salido puntuales a la hora de despegar, pero a la hora de aterrizar habíamos tardado lo suyo. Tuvimos que parar en un aeropuerto de la frontera francesa al tener un problema técnico, lo que nos habia retrasado bastante. Total, lo que iban a ser dos horas de vuelo acabaron siendo tres horas. Miranda se levantó a las dos horas de vuelo

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho

-¿No tendríamos que haber aterrizado ya?

-Nos hemos retrasado.

Se tiro todo el viaje quieta sin mover ni un musculo y yo no intente empezar una conversacion. Estaba pensando en cómo habrían cambiado todos y no me lo podia imaginar, pensaba en ellos como adolescentes, no podia pensar en que hubieran cambiado algo. Sonrei cuando me acorde del pelo que llevaba Odd al principio, cuando no lo llevaba en punta. Y también de cuando Aelita le dio un beso a Jeremie y él se quedó paralizado por horas, gane los postres de una semana de Odd.

-Abróchense los cinturones, vamos a aterrizar.

Miranda me agarro la mano tan fuerte que me clavo las uñas. Nada más tocamos tierra se desabrocho el cinturon y salió corriendo. Le falto nada para besar el suelo.

Nos dirigimos a por las maletas, eran las nueve de la mañana. Llevaría a Miranda a conocer Kadic.

**Y aquí el tercer capítulo, responderé a los reviews.**

**CodeYumiIshiyama: me alegra ver tu entusiasmo en que actualice y espero hacerlo pero con los estudios… En fin ya pronto llegara el reencuentro o no… Soy malvada y te hare esperar. Por cierto, a ver si actualizas los 25 momentos tengo ganas de un nuevo cap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buff cuanto tiempo sin subir nada, lo siento. Pero entre el instituto y que no tengo inspiración me está costando mucho. Espero que os guste. No he puesto reviews en algunas historias porque no me dejaba acceder. A partir de ahora seguiré poniendo.**

Capítulo 4:

Odd

No se podia alargar más, era tarde y teniamos que ir a Kadic. Sissi estaba emocionada pero yo no. Bueno, no de ir a ver al señor Delmas y si de ver a todos. Aelita y Jeremie se habian ofrecido a llevarnos a lo que aceptamos. Aelita hablaba y hablaba y hablaba, ¿acaso respiraba?

-¿Odd? ¿Me estas escuchando?-dijo mirandome a través del retrovisor

-Mmm, ¿te digo la verdad o lo que quieres oír?

-La verdad-me lanzo una mirada de psicópata.

-Pues no te estaba haciendo caso

-Que si sabes algo de Ulrich o Yumi

-Pues nada la verdad.

-Ya hemos llegado-Todos miramos al edificio como tontos, Jeremie aparco y bajamos. Las chicas miraron alrededor y nosotros bajamos las maletas.

-No están por ninguna parte-dijo Sissi

-Pues los esperamos donde siempre-dijo Jeremie. Aelita y yo asentimos y Sissi nos miraba si entender.

Empezamos a andar y le fuimos explicando todo.

-Antes cuando volvíamos de las vacaciones quedabamos en esta pared-nos paramos y dejamos las maletas en el suelo-solo espero que se acuerden.

ULRICH

-Tranquila, la única mujer a la que quiero eres tú, pero si pregunta mi madre es ella-se rio con esa risa de pajarito

Llegamos a Kadic y vi a todos en la pared.

-Flacucho

-Cascarrabias

Odd y yo nos abrazamos

-Tío has crecido por fin-le di un codazo en el estómago-Cascarrabias-Me diriji a Aelita. Estaba exactamente igual, excepto porque tenía el pelo más largo

-Princesa

-Ulrich-me abrazo, seguía sintiéndome como su hermano mayor.

-Einstein

-Ulrich-nos abrazamos y senti como todos miraban hacia atrás

-Ella es Miranda, mi novia-todos se quedaron mirándola extrañados y vi a Sissi acercarse a ella

-Yo soy Sissi la novia de Odd-y ahora fui yo el que se quedó mirándola extraño

-¿Tu novia?-mire a Odd

-Si

-Extraño-ninguno dio una paso para presentarse asi que lo hice yo-La pelirrosa es Aelita, el rubio con gafa Jeremie, el rubio flacucho es Odd

-Encantados-dijeron a la vez

-Igualmente-dijo ella sonriendo. Era un poco incómodo, no iba a mentir.

-¿Yumi va a venir?-pregunto Aelita mirandome a mi

-No lo se

-Pero ¿no eras su mejor amigo?

-Si claro-dijo Odd sarcástico- "amigo"-hizo comillas en el aire y tras eso Aelita le dio una colleja de las fuertes. Tras el comentario Miranda se acercó más a mí.

-Ohm, perdón Miranda-dijo despues de que Aelita le susurrara algo.

-Bueno, yo creo que si-dijo Jeremie-la esperamos.

YUMI

Mire el edificio que se veía a medida que me acercaba. Estaba muy pero que muy nerviosa, no iba a mentir. No queria entrar pero era hora. Me diriji a la pared y vi a Ulrich con una chica abrazada a él. No voy a mentir, me dolió y mucho. Sabía que esa era una promesa de amor adolescente pero yo me la habia tomado en serio, seguía queriéndole.

De todas formas no iba a mostrarlo. Lo intentaría al menos. Inspire y me diriji hacia alli.

MIRANDA

Ese comentario no me habia gustado un pelo. Ahora me habia dado cuenta de que mi relacion peligraba, pero la defendería con uñas y dientes.

La pelirrosa, ¿Aelita?, no estaba segura, saludo en la lejanía. Vi a una chica con un jersey rojo unos pitillos negros y unos tacones acercarse. Cuando estuvo cerca vi que era asiática con el pelo negro largo. Ulrich se sorprendio al verla y eso me cabreo

ULRICH

La vi acercarse, estaba más guapa que nunca, no tendría que haberla dejado marchar. Miranda me abrazo más fuerte aun y yo no podia quitar la mirada de Yumi, mi Yumi.

YUMI

Me diriji hacia alli y vi la mirada de todos clavada en mí. Aelita fue la primera en recibirme.

-Yumi-me abrazo y la abrace realmente habia echado de menos a la pelirrosa.

-Te he echado de menos, no he sido capaz de hacer nuevas amigas

-Yo si-me miro con cara triste-pero ninguna como tú-nos volvimos a abrazar

-No monopolices Aelita-dijo Odd, el nunca cambiaba-Yumi

-Odd-me abrazo y yo le abrace-te he echado de menos

-Yo más

-Ya claro

Mire a Jeremie y el me abrazo-Wow, Aelita sí que te ha cambiado

-Jaja, que graciosa-se rio-te he echado de menos.

Vi a Sissi, a ella no sabía que decirle

-Es mi novia-dijo Odd

-Ahh-eso era raro-vale- Me acerque y ella me tendio la mano

-Paz-dijo

-Paz-dije, total ninguna de las dos habia ganado a Ulrich.

Mire a Ulrich y el parecía pedirme disculpas. Nos acercamos, sentia su respiración cerca de mí…

**Hola! Cuanto tiempo! Soy una personita ocupada, en fin aquí respondo a los reviews del cap pasado.**

**CodeYumishiyama: si los estudios primero pero hay que admitir que esto me gusta mucho mas, en fin te vas a quedar sin uñas en este no hay todavía muajjajaja me siento mala. Espero que este te guste tanto como los anteriores.**

**Coderiel: está por ver si volverán cariño, no se me lo tengo que pensar. El reencuentro va a tardar un poco más en pasar. Me encanta haceros sufrir un poquito solo, eso es sano.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Por fin vierneeeees! (Al menos ahora jeje) y con eso digo que he subido cap (como lo sabéis pues lo estáis leyendo… me lio yo sola 77). Los exámenes son agotadores y como la semana que viene solo tengo uno he decidido subir cap y que mis dos niñas dejen de sufrir jeje Aquí tenéis el cap.**

Capitulo cinco: Ulumi feelings

Nos acercamos sentia su respiración cerca de la mía. Las mariposas embargaron mi pecho, volvía a sentirme como aquella adolescente enamorada que ya no era. Lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos mientras los recuerdos mataban las mariposas poco a poco y lentamente.

-Hola Ulrich-dije seca. Vi como en sus preciosos ojos almendrados, antes llenos de amor y lujuria, se posaba un sentimiento de dolor y pérdida.

-Hola Yumi.

No podia aguantar más, solo queria llorar abrazada a mi almohada mientras los recuerdos embargaban mi mente. Esos recuerdos amenazaban ahora con salir, pero los frene.

La alarma sono sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Cuadre los hombros al ver a Miranda abrazarse a Ulrich y besándolo. Solo queria pegarle en su redondeada cara hasta que todos los huesos fueran polvo.

-Yumi, ¿qué tal en Japon?-Aelita me saco de mi pensamiento de asesina.

ULRICH

Nada más me encontré con su mirada en mi corazón se posó el amor adolescente que nos unió y al instante en mi cabeza estallaron todos los esquemas. Ya no sabía qué hacer, nada estaba claro. Ella habia roto el momento y yo me tendría que aguantar los sentimientos, más aun cuando tenía a Miranda delante.

Fue mi culpa y lo sabía muy bien, yo fui el que le prometió algo y no lo cumplió. Miranda me rodeo la cintura y yo la abrace. Ella me pidió un beso y se lo di, mientras pensaba en Yumi, no podria aguantar más sin besarla, pero eran las consecuencias de mis acciones.

YUMI

-Bien.-mire al frente y todos nos paramos mirando la entrada. Odd abrazo a Ulrich, Ulrich soltó a Miranda y abrazo a Jeremie, Jeremie abrazo a Aelita y Aelita a mí. Asi formamos una fila, tal y como hacíamos cada principio de curso al entrar y cada fin de curso al salir. Todos nos miramos y sonreímos. En las caras de las chicas habia una mueca de fastidio y curiosidad.

-¡Empezo la batalla!-gritamos los cinco como en los viejos tiempos y dimos un paso hacia delante con el mismo pie y a la misma vez. Todos nos soltamos del abrazo y reimos.

Miranda volvio a Ulrich lo que hizo que se nos cortara la risa a todos.

Aelita y yo vimos a Sissi sola un poco apartada sin saber qué hacer y nos acercamos.

-¿A que estamos locos?-dijo Aelita

-Un poco-dijo ella cortada.

-¿Solo un poco?-dijimos Aelita y yo sonriendo

-Mucho-las tres reimos.

-¿Ves cariño?-dijo Odd abrazándola por detrás-Te dije que no muerden-Aelita y yo enseñamos los dientes

-Depende de la persona-dije con voz maléfica, como la llamaba Aelita. Aelita gruño y Odd salió corriendo

-¡Tienen la rabia!-grito mientras corríamos detrás de él, todo el mundo nos miraba como si fuéramos raros, vale lo erámos.

Tras una vuelta a todo el patio, Odd se escondió detrás de Sissi jadeando por el esfuerzo de haber corrido tanto. Nosotras llegamos detrás y ambas nos apoyamos en Jeremie para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Contentas tras haber hecho vuestro numerito?-dijo Jeremie intentando parecer serio pero una sonrisa se asomaba en las comisura de los labios. Ambas asentimos incapaces de decir nada aun.

-Alumnos diríjanse al salon de actos.-la voz del director resonó por todo el patio.

-Llévame-le dijo Aelita a Jeremie levantando los brazos como una niña pequeña. Jeremie la levanto al estilo novia para nuestra sorpresa.

-Levantar cajas con ordenadores por las escaleras hasta un décimo piso ejercita los musculos.

-Eso tiene sentido-dijo Odd. Sissi le miro y le hizo el mismo gesto-Niña mimada.-la levanto primero de las piernas lo que hizo que ella casi se dará contra el suelo.

-Imbécil

-Nunca te dejaría caer-la beso en los labios. Aelita y yo dijimos "ohhhh" enternecidas porque el mujeriego de Odd hubiera sentado la cabeza. Ulrich cogio a Miranda asustándola lo que hizo que se riera. Yo me quede en el suelo sola y les hice una foto a todos, luego retocaría la foto y me pondría a mí en brazos de Ulrich en vez de a la cabeza hueca esa. Senti que alguien me levantaba en el aire y me lanzaba.

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!

-Tonta-dijo él y me dio un beso en la frente-Siempre te cojo

-¿Siempre?

-Solo fue una vez-puso un puchero-¿No me vas a dar un beso?-le abrace.

ULRICH

Todos estaban cogiendo a sus chicas en brazos y Miranda las miraba con envidia asi que la cogi en brazos, asustándola.

Yumi nos lanzó una foto y de repente un chico japonés alto y musculoso la cogio y la lanzo por los aires.

Ella le abrazo y yo tenía ganas de pegarle. Sin querer solté a Miranda que acabo en el suelo. Todos sin excepción se rieron y ella se fue corriendo. Mire a todos y me fui tras ella.

**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha perecido el cap? Espero que este a la altura de vuestras expectativas… Si no me dará algo. ¿Qué pasara con Ulrich y Miranda? Os toca esperar e imaginar jeje.**

**CodeYumishiyama: Ya no tendras que llorar más, espero. Yo empece este fics en clase de sociales y termine el capítulo en francés (puede que por eso no me entere de nada… nah es la profe). Me alegra que te gusten mis ocurrencias raras. A veces temo de ponerlas. Espero tu review :3**

**Coderiel: Si lo he hecho asi uno para haceros sufrir un poquito a ti y a CodeYumishiyama muajajajajja. Nadie se resiste a Ulrich pero es mio monopolizadora de hombres jejejejejeje. Puede que se quede con Yumi o no. Eso nunca se sabe. Espero más reviews tuyos y a ver si puedo leer tu fic que no me aparece te quiero 3**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS SE AGRADECEN MUCHISISISISISIMO. NOS LEEMOS 333 (ES UN CORAZON MAS O MENOS)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya volví y espero que esto os deje satisfech s hasta ¿enero? Puede que suba antes pero tengo que estudiar para recuperar algunas asignaturas -.- En fin espero que os guste. Por cierto, feliz navidad atrasada y feliz salida y entrada de año adelantada.**

ULRICH

Sali corriendo detrás de Miranda, me parecía mal que se rieran asi de ella y más aún ese japonés.

La encontré en el baño llorando. Llame a la puerta y, sorprendentemente me abrio.

-Amor, lo siento no era mi intención tirarte-dije abrazándola

-Lo sé, solo me avergüenza haberme caído frente a tus amigos. No quiero hacerte quedar en ridículo.

-Miranda-dije levantando su cara para que mirara hacia a mí-tú nunca me dejaras en ridículo porque te quiero tal y como eres.

-Y yo a ti mucho más-nos besamos.

-Vamos-la cogi de la mano y salimos a fuera, los chicos estaban esperándonos frente a la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

Nos acercamos y empezamos a andar hacia dentro. Ninguno comento nada y me alegre de que no lo hicieran. Me decepciono que se rieran de ella. No vi al japonés por ningún lado, mejor.

-Exalumnos, presten atencion-dijo Jim-han sido aquí reunidos para que recuerden sus tiempos mozos-todos reimos ante ese comentario-y estén con los que antes eran sus compañeros. A partir de hoy estarán alojados en sus cuartos antiguos. Los alumnos que venían de fuera ese alojaran con algún compañero que este solo. Tras haber dicho esto pasare a asignar los cuartos.

Tenía que admitir que era como volver a ser estudiante. Siempre esperaba que me tocara con Odd y Odd esperaba lo mismo. Tenía la misma a sensación de inquietud.

-¿Y qué pasa con los acompañantes?-pregunto Miranda.

-Pues…-se notaba que Jim no habia pensado en eso-se alojaran con algún amigo o amiga. La separación entre chicos y chicas sigue siendo igual de estricta-dijo Jim.

ODD

Esto iba a saltar de u n momento a otro. Yumi no aguantaba a Miranda y Miranda no aguantaba a Yumi. Temía que eso nos afectara a los demas, era obvio que nos iba a afectar. No sabíamos todavía quién era el acompañante de Yumi, pero tendría que quedarse con Jeremie, no creo que Ulrich aguantara tenerle en el mismo cuarto.

Jim cogio un papel que le tendio el director. Lo miro y luego lo leyó. No preste atencion, solo miraba a mi preciosa Sissi. Tenía ganas de besarla, pero no podia hacerlo con Delmas mirándonos fijamente.

-Elisabeth Delmas, 209 planta segunda, puedes acoger a un acompañante.

-Aelita Stones, 210 planta segunda, puedes acoger a un acompañante-ella miro directamente a Yumi y ambas sonrieron. Sissi me miro y bufo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le susurre al oído

-Me tocara acoger a Miranda-me dijo en el mismo tono.

-¿Y?

-No quiero llevarme mal con Yumi

-Con que no interactúes con ella más de lo normal te llevaras bien. Luego hablaremos entre todos lo de los acompañantes.

-Y ahora procederé con la lista de los chicos.-cambio de hoja y empezo a recitar nombres. Que aburrido era esto.

-Odd Della Robbia-levante la cabeza automaticamente y Sissi se rio de mi-compartes la habitacion 308 con Ulrich Stern, no podéis acoger acompañantes en principio-nos sonreímos el uno al otro, cómplices de todo lo que habia pasado entre esas cuatro paredes.

-Jeremie Belpois habitacion 304, puedes acoger acompañantes.

Termino de leer todos los nombres y recito las normas que ya nos sabíamos de antemano.

Salimos y todos nos dirigimos a la máquina de café, que sorprendentemente seguía alli. Nos apoyamos como siempre. Nadie queria sacar el tema de los acompañantes, asi que me toco a mi hacerlo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con los acompañantes?

-Pues…-dudaron todos.

Oímos unos pasos y vimos al japonés otra vez. Agarro a Yumi por la cintura y apoyo la barbilla en su cabeza.

-¿Qué tal la reunión?-le pregunto a Yumi

-Bien-ella se dio la vuelta-tú te has librado

-Es que soy especial-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros

-Ya…-dijo ella dándose la vuelta-especialmente tonto.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con los acompañantes?-repetí al notar como la vena de la frente de Ulrich se iba hinchando cada vez más.

-Pues…-repitieron todos.

-Chicos con chicos, chicas con chicas-dijo el japonés.

-Vale…-dijo Aelita-¿Yo con Yumi y Sissi con Miranda?-pregunto muy astuta.

-Vale-dijeron las tres.

-Y tú con Jeremie-dije yo-Por cierto, soy Odd-dije

-Takeshi-dijo él.

-Jeremie

-Ulrich-dijo totalmente desganado.

-Miranda-dijo ella pegándose aún más a Ulrich.

-Aelita-dijo mirando mal a Miranda.

-Sissi.

-Todos presentados-dijo Yumi. Aelita la miro con cara de luego hablamos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, algo que nunca habia pasado, y me asuste. Eso era que la amistad no era tan fluida como antes.

-Hay que ir a por las maletas-dijo Yumi.

Todos nos pusimos en movimiento. Entre a mi antiguo cuarto y Ulrich entro detrás.

-Ya me estas contando que narices haces tú casado-le dije.

AELITA

Entre en mi antiguo cuarto y Sonrei, cuantos recuerdo. La puerta se cerró a mis espaldas y yo me gire para ver quién era. Yumi. Ella me sonrio y dejo su maleta en mi cama. Era mi momento. Me apoye en la puerta y ella me miro raro.

-¿Quién es Takeshi? ¿Qué relacion tienes con él?-la dije. Su cara de asombro no tenía precio.

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

**CodeYumishiyama: Ya sabes su nombre jeje para saber lo demas tendras que esperar (soy un poco mala jeje) Porque odias a Miranda? Era mala. Espero no encontrarme contigo sino moriré (socorro que alguien me salve) espero que te haya gustado (y enserio no quiero encontrarme contigo, me has metido miedo) Nah, es broma solo espero que no me mates.**

**Coderiel: si bueno, lo de la cara redondeada ha salido solo la verdad, tampoco yo me la imaginaba asi, pero si en mi mente era muy guapa eclipsaría a Yumi y eso no lo queremos jeje. Me encanta que te hayas reído, (esos dias simples los tenemos todos, o al menos yo, por ejemplo hoy me ha pasado jeje) Ulrich tiene ganas y muchas, durarían más de un mes seguro. Si te digo la verdad yo pensaba poner a William, pero he pensado que sería muy predecible asi que he metido a Takeshi. Los celos nos gustan a todos. Son lo mejor, siempre que no nos pase a nosotras jeje. Te quieroooo**

**Despues de estas parrafadas solo quiero agradeceros que me leáis y os quieroooooooo muchas besitos a tod s. 3**


End file.
